Out in the Midday Sun
by King in Yellow
Summary: On the day following Mad Dogs and Aliens, Kim decides the mission isn't over yet. Title continues the line from Noel Coward's song, Mad Dogs and Englishmen Go Out in the Midday Sun. NOT BEST ENEMIES UNIVERSE.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Out in the Midday Sun**

Kim hit the alarm, and wished she had never set it. Last night's date with Ron had been heaven, but she had already asked Wade to set up the ride for Greece. Life would have been easier if Shego hadn't said she was going back to the spa. Why had she mentioned that?

Fortunately Kim caught up on some sleep in route. She wondered if she should have brought Ron with her, but he probably would have persuaded her not to take the trip at all. She hoped this wasn't a total mistake.

Shego, in her green bathing suit, was stretched out on the massage table, waiting her turn with Midas, the head masseuse, when a shadow fell on her. She glanced up and groaned, "What in the hell are you doing here? I warned you I was going to kick your ass."

"Yeah, and you also told me where you were going. I sort of figured that was an invitation of some sort."

"Can we hold the fight off until after Midas is done with me?"

"I'm not here to fight you today. I'm not dressed for it."

With the sun in her eyes Shego hadn't realized Kim was in a white one-piece swimsuit. "Then why are you here?"

"I've got the appointment after yours. I wanted to see if Midas was as good as you claimed."

"How did you manage that?" Shego asked as Kim stretched out on the massage table next to the pale woman's.

"I had Wade hack the appointment system. I bumped Paris Hilton."

"She's here? God, they are letting this place go to the dogs."

Conversation ended as Midas began to work on Shego. Kim smiled as she listened the older woman purr with pleasure and anticipated her own turn.

As Shego's session ended she summoned the strength to moan, "God, I hope this isn't a trap. I'm in no condition to fight."

"No trap, Shego. Not today."

Soon Kim was also purring with contentment. By the time Midas had finished with her and moved on Kim was limp with happiness.

Shego had recovered enough to talk, "I tell you, Princess, his massage is better than sex."

"I'll take your word on that."

"Just compare it with… Oh, let me guess. You're still a virgin."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"No, hold on to it. You only get to lose it once. Maybe I've only had bad sex, I don't know. But this is better."

"How do we follow this up?"

"Well, when you're strong enough to walk we have a soak in the mineral mud bath, if you don't turn it into another wrestling match."

"Oh, this is nice," Kim remarked as they settled into the mud.

"Yeah, great for drawing all the poisons out of your pores. Seriously, Pumpkin, why are you here? I don't believe it was for the Midas touch."

"I thought someone should thank you for saving the world."

Shego was silent for a minute. "You are a sentimental idiot, you know that? I wasn't thinking about the world. I was thinking about myself. Did it occur to you that if all the oxygen was sucked out of the air I'd be as dead as everyone else? That has to be Drakken's dumbest idea since mind-control shampoo. Rule the world by sucking all the oxygen from the air? What was he thinking?"

"You work for him."

"Let's not turn this into a fight, okay? You're already threatening my good mood."

"Sorry. I just thought someone should say it. And I wanted to say thank you for saving my life there too."

Shego laughed, "You weren't listening to me, were you? I regard you as my personal punching bag. I'm the one who's going to get the pleasure of beating the snot out of you, not that tall freak."

"Looks like you didn't have much luck against her either."

"Hey, I fought her hand-to-hand. Your suit fought her, for all the good it did you. You were road kill 'til I blasted her."

"I seem to recall you being in shackles when I showed up."

"Oh yeah, and did you get them off me or did I get them off myself? I was just biding my time, trying to get an idea of her weaknesses."

"Maybe, but I am grateful you chose to get out of them when you did."

"Just saving my own butt. And can we drop it now, you are really getting on my nerves."

They finished the mud bath in silence.

"I need to move," Kim said, "I'm catching a ride home soon."

"Let me show you where the showers are."

They showered and dressed in silence, then Shego escorted Kim to the front gate of the spa. As they watched the Greek army jeep start up the road to where they stood Kim tried again, "Would it really hurt you to accept a thank you?"

"From you? What do you think? Should I regard it as an insult or a sign of weakness?"

"There is really no hope for you, is there?"

"Afraid not, Princess. And you'd better have your suit repaired and in good shape for the next time we meet. I'll be taking you apart."

Kim shook her head, "I tried to be civil. I guess I was wrong. The evil goes all the way down."

"You were willing to change your opinion of me? Because I tried to save my own butt? God, you are getting soft, Possible. That's why I'm going to win."

Kim climbed into the jeep when it stopped. Shego watched until the vehicle disappeared from view, "You're welcome, Princess," she said softly.

--The End--  



End file.
